Messages through the Journal
by Theshortestone
Summary: Kurt is new at school and ends up in same English class as Blaine. Every Friday they have to read the first sentence of their four journal entries from the week and Kurt immediately starts by talking about Blaine. They sends message through this until one day they sing about it in Glee, but continue to remain silent and not really speak of feelings for weeks to come
1. Chapter 1

_There he is...the hottest guy in this entire school. There is no way he doesn't have a girlfriend. No one can look that perfect and not have a girlfriend. There is no way he could ever be gay. I mean you can't look that perfect and be gay. That would just be crazy. I have seen him in the hall twice today. Oh look that must be his girlfriend. He likes Asains. Awesome...well time to head off to English class. Being the new kid at school sucks. I mean today is my fourth day and all but still...I had to sit alone at lunch again today...time for English class. I feel like I am going to hate Fridays. _Kurt heads to English class where he sits down and prays that the class goes by quickly.

"Okay class today is the day where we are required to read the first sentence of our four journal entries from the past week." Mrs. Patriece says as the class all groans collectively.

Three kids go and then Mrs. Patriece asks Kurt if would like to go. Since this is fist week she gave him the option of not having to do it. Kurt nods and stands up and walks to the front of the class.

"Hi! My name is Kurt and I am new here. So this is my first time doing this. Still not sure why this is required, but here I go...**I hate being the new kid at school and sitting alone at lunch is no fun.** That was the first one. Here is the second one...**I just wish that he would talk to me and then this wouldn't make being the new kid so weird. **Now the third one...**Hopefully today will be better than yesterday.** Here is the last one...**Thank God it is Friday, maybe I will go that coffee shop near my house this weekend. **Well that's it." Kurt says as he walks to his seat and sits down.

"Blaine it's your turn." Mrs. Patriece says to him.

Blaine walks up to the front of the room. Okay here are my four..first entry...**Wonder if he is weird? **Second entry...**I wish Tina would leave me alone. **Third entry...**She keeps asking if I am going to say hi. **Fourth entry...**Great there is an empty seat our table, what should I do? **Okay that's my four." Blaine heads to his seat. _I hope he doesn't think I am talking about him. But I am sure he was talking about me. Maybe I should tell him why we are required to do this each week. Or maybe not._

The weekend goes by and neither Kurt nor Blaine went to the Lima Bean. The rest of the week goes by and Kurt finally found a friend. Mercedes sat with at lunch on Tuesday and the rest of the week because she couldn't stand to see him being alone. She told Blaine that he was nice and he really should talk to him, but Blaine didn't do it. He wasn't sure why he was avoiding him, but he was for some reason. Now after avoiding each other for a week it is finally time for English class.

_**Here we go English class. I hate English class or at least on Fridays. Every Friday we are required to stand up in front of the class and read the first sentence from four of our journal entries. We use to just be able show our teacher the entries and she would glance at them and move on. Until one day one of the kids left his journal in the classroom and because our teacher is a noisy ass she picked it up and discovered that the kid had wrote the same paragraph everyday for three weeks. Now we are required to stand up in front of the class every Friday and read this out loud. I hate doing this because I could care less about the kids in this class. Last Tuesday we got a new kid in class and he keeps staring at me. I have two classes with him and in each class I notice that he is staring at me. I don't mind it, but shit, I wish he would stop. Great time to start reading these entries. Oh and now it is the new kids turn. **_Blaine finishes writing his last entry because he thought he had wrote all four, but noticed he must of missed one of them somehow.

"First entry...**My first week at school was pretty good.** Second entry...**I really like the red polos that I keep seeing, and shit I think this is this is the third one in one week.** Third entry...**Bowties seem to be making a come back.** Fourth entry...**I have never seen anyone with triangular eyebrows before, but I like it. **Well that's all I have." Kurt says as he goes back to his seat.

_Odd, the new kid has noticed my wardrobe. Oh shit! Did I really wear three red polos last week? I don't remember doing that. Maybe I have a problem._

Blaine walks up to the front of the classroom. "My first entry...**We had a new addition to English class this last week, hope it goes well.** Second entry...**I hate when people always stare at me, but I guess this is okay.** Third entry...**Well shit maybe I should take fashion advice and buy a pair of mustard colored pants because I really like them. ** Fourth entry...**Here we go English class.** Well that is all four of mine." Blaine finishes and walks back to his seat.

_Staring at him is okay and he likes my mustard colored pants. This seems to be going well so far. I just wish I had the courage to speak to him._ Kurt thinks as the bell rings and he heads to math class.

The weekend seems to go by like a blur and Blaine is so thankful that is finally time for school on Monday. His brother came into town on Friday evening and has been a douche ever since he got here. Tina demanded that they hang out on Tuesday and Blaine would have rather done anything else, but Sam was busy so he decided to be nice and go get coffee from the Lima Bean with her after school. Then the rest of the week was just a blur to him.

Kurt had an okay weekend. He went to the Lima Bean on Sunday with Mercedes and then they went to a movie later that night. Monday he decided to audition for Glee club and Tuesday was officially a member of the club. This made him excited because he would get to see more of Blaine. Although he was annoyed with Tina always hanging around him. The rest of the week was just boring for him. Friday finally rolled around and that meant English class.

_Here we go Friday again. Time for English class. Wonder what he wrote this week. _Blaine thinks as he sits and hears Mike reading the first sentences from his entries over the week.

"Kurt it is now your turn." Mrs. Patriece says to him.

"First entry...**Something is different today, I think it is the hair.** Second entry...**I like when people smile at me, especially during boring classes.** Third entry...**I bet a ballad would sound amazing coming out of that mouth. ** Fourth entry...**I think it is rather cute when people cross their legs.** There are my four." Kurt says as he sits down at his desk.

_He noticed that I cut my hair, he likes for me to smile at him, maybe I should sing a ballad in Glee next week, and I look cute crossing my legs. Well, well, well. _

The teacher calls for Blaine to go next. "First entry..**.Holy shit, jeans seem to look really good since I rarely see them. ** Second entry...**Highlights were added and they look good. ** Third entry...**Those legs can go on for days. ** Fourth entry...**I caught a scent when I walked by and nothing has ever smelled that amazing. ** Those are my four." Blaine says as he heads back to his seat.

_Note to self...wear jeans more often. My highlights look good and I smell amazing. Maybe this new school will work out just fine. _The bell rings and Kurt leaves class with a smile on his face.

Monday it is time for Glee practice and Mr. Schue assigns ballads as the weeks assignment. Rachel gets really excited and screams as she jumps out of her chair. It startles the entire room.

"Rachel calm down." Finn says to her as he touches her arm.

"Finn, this is no time to calm down. I was made to sing a ballad." Rachel says as she sits back down.

Finn smiles and nods at her.

"Well I am glad that you are happy Rachel. Now Kurt considering this the real first assignment I have given you don't have to do if you don't to." Mr. Schue tells him.

"Oh no I think I will do it. Just give me time to come up with something great." Kurt says back to him.

"Okay you can go in a couple days." Mr. Schue says and then he reminds everyone to start thinking of what they would like to sing and tomorrow they would start with each person singing.

This excites Blaine considering that ballads are his favorite thing to sing. He rushes home and begins to finds music. _I need to find a song that says it all. I mean I like him...wait did I just think that. Oh shit...I think I like him a lot. Oh God! I bet he doesn't feel the same way or maybe he does. Oh shit shit shit! _Blaine's cell phone begins to ring and he answers it.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Blaine. Have you decided what song you are going to do?"

"No I haven't decided. Have you?"

"No, but I need to do a love song to express to Mercedes that I am still in love with her. This way she may consider dating me again. She keeps saying what we had was just a summer fling, but that isn't true. It is much more than that. I love her. I really do."

"Oh Sam. I knew you were still in love with her. I bet she still loves you too. I caught her staring at you during lunch today."

"I just really need to tell her how I feel. Help me find a song please."

"Okay I will look and see what I can come up with."

"What type of song are you thinking about singing?"

"Umm...Uh..."

"Blaine? What is it?"

"Uh..."

"Dude you can tell me. I swear I won't say anything."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Tina. God, please don't tell loud mouth Tina."

"I swear I won't say a word."

"Well you know Kurt..."

"Yeah..."

"Well..I think I might like him."

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yes really and you better not tell a soul or I will start a rumor about you that you are only attracted to chairs or something stupid like that."

"I won't tell anyone and that is the stupidest rumor ever."

"I know...I'm not very good at being mean. But I really like him a lot."

"Dude that's awesome. You should tell him."

"I can't tell him something like that. I need a song to describe how I feel."

"I think I have the perfect song. Give me a day or so and I will come up with the perfect song for you."

"Okay. Well I think supper is done so I need to go."

"Okay bye dude."

"See you tomorrow."

Sam and Blaine get off the phone and Blaine goes downstairs and eats supper with his family and then afterwards searches for the perfect song for him and Sam.

Over at Kurt's house he has finished eating and is looking for the perfect song to be able to sing. Considering this is his first time singing a song in Glee it has to be perfect. He calls Mercedes and ask for her help.

"Kurt I'm not sure what you should sing."

"I want to spread the message that I have feelings without coming out and saying that. But considering he has a girlfriend this might be hard."

"Blaine doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Then who is that Asian chick that is always glued to his side?"

"Oh my God! That is Tina. She had this stupid crush on Blaine over the summer and wouldn't leave him alone and he has made it clear that he is gay and has no interest in her, but she still hangs around him all the time."

"Oh thank God! I was scared she was his girlfriend."

"That is seriously the funniest thing I have ever heard. He would die if he knew you thought that. Oh God! That is so funny."

"Well then he must have a boyfriend."

"No...he is single."

"Oh God! Really? How can someone be that hot and still be single? I am in shock."

"Well he is single. You're right he is very pretty. You should ask him to go get coffee sometime."

"Yeah okay because I can just do that. What if he doesn't feel the same? I would be mortified."

"I think you should do it. I caught him looking at you during lunch on Friday."

"Don't lie to me Mercedes."

"I'm not lying. I really did."

"Well...I guess I'm going to get off of here and try and find a song. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Kurt gets off the phone and begins to search for the perfect song.

The next day at school it is time for Glee practice and Rachel demands that must sing first.

"Okay everyone, Rachel has her song picked out and she is going to first." Mr. Schue tells everyone.

Rachel stands up and yells at Brad to hit it and the she begins singing. "Don't tell me not to live, Just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! Don't tell me not to fly- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, It's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade! I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye, I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir! Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want-I know how, One roll for the whole show bang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mister Arnstein, Here I am! I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!" Rachel takes a bow when she is finished and everyone claps.

"Thank you! Thank you." Rachel says as she heads back to her seat.

Kurt is nervous and sweating and knows he needs to go next or he will chicken out completely. He leans over at Mercedes and whispers "I think I want to go next."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Kurt gets up the nerve to go he begins to think about the day so far. _ Today has been better than I thought it would be and I decided to leave early and get coffee before school and while in line I saw Blaine sitting at a table with Tina. I couldn't help but smile at him. Blaine smiled back and continued to talk to Tina. Holy shit! He smiled at me. This is going to be a good day. I ordered my coffee and left to head to school early. There is nothing that will stop this from being a good day. I just hope he understands why I am singing this song. Oh God! I need to say something now! _

"Kurt." Mercedes whispers at him.

"What Mercedes?" Kurt says as he is thrown out of his thoughts

"Are you going to go next?"

"I'm nervous."

"You will do fine." She says to him as she grabs his hand and rubs it. "I think you should go."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt says to him

"Yes, Kurt?" He says confused back to him.

"Umm...I know you said I could have a couple days before I had to sing, but I think I want to go now in order to get it out of the way, if that is okay?" Kurt says all nervous

"Well if you think you are ready, then be my guest." Mr. Schue says as he points to the front of the room.

Kurt walks up to the front of the room and once he is standing in the front takes a deep breath. _You can do this. Just focus on the song. _He takes another deep breath. "So I chose this song because I think it says exactly what I have been feeling lately and I really love coffee. So here goes nothing." Kurt says to everyone. "So hit it." He yells to Brad. Then he begins to sing "I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down I want to come too I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you No one understands me quite like you do Through all of the shadowy corners of me I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much All of the while I never knew I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much All of the while I never knew I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine Now I'm shining too Because oh because I've fallen quite hard over you If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much All of the while I never knew I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much All of the while, I never knew All of the while, all of the while, it was you."

Kurt finishes singing and takes a deep breath. Everyone claps and cheers for him. "Thank you guys." He says to everyone as he takes his seat.

Mr. Schue stands up and walks to the front of the class room. "I think we just found our song for regionals. That is if Kurt would like to sing?"

"Oh my goodness. I would be honored, but maybe someone else should do it instead of me." Kurt says trying to be humble.

"No way. I think you should do it for sure." Rachel says. "I mean after me of course."

"Yeah Rachel is right. You did great." Finn says to him.

"Well in that case maybe I will do it." Kurt says as he smiles.

Blaine nods his head at him and winks.

_Holy shit! He winked at me and nodded his head. Oh My God! Does this mean he agrees with them? Did he enjoy me singing? Oh God! I think I am going to faint._

"Well that is it for Glee today. Blaine and Sam be ready to sing tomorrow." Mr. Schue says as he nods at them. "I guess I will see you guys tomorrow then."

After glee ends Kurt hears Blaine in the hallway talking to Sam and he hears that they are going to coffee at the Lima Bean. Kurt runs over to Mercedes locker quickly.

"Mercedes!" He shouts as he gets closer. She stops and looks back at him. "We should go get coffee like now!"

"That sounds good, but why are you so excited about it?" She asks him.

"No reason." He says while looking around.

"You're lying to me."

"Maybe."

"Oh God! I bet I know why."

"Why?"

"Is Blaine going to get coffee?" She asks as she nudges him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Kurt says as he looks away and heads to the door.

"Oh my God! Kurt get back here. He is going to get coffee."

"Shut up. I just want some coffee. Stop making this a bigger deal than it is."

"This is too cute. Can we take your car?"

"Yeah we can take mine."

They walk out to the parking lot and get in Kurt's car and head to the Lima Bean. They arrive and get out and head in.

Mean while, Blaine and Sam are headed to the Lima Bean in Sam's car.

"Blaine, what song are you going to do?" Sam asks as they are pulling in to the Lima Bean.

"I don't know. I was thinking about Marry Me. What do you think?"

"Umm...that sounds like a perfect song for you to do. Your voice will sound amazing on it. But does that convey the message you are wanting to say?"

"I'm not sure." Blaine says as they get out of the car and head inside.

They are standing in line and Mercedes notices them and waves at Blaine.

"Mercedes stop." Kurt says to her.

"Blaine who are you waving at?" Sam asks.

"Mercedes is sitting at that table with Kurt and she waved at me."

"Blaine stop! She will prolly asks us to sit with her."

"Oh God! You are right. How awkward would that be?" He asks Sam.

About that time Mercedes motions at Blaine that there are two empty seats and they should join them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asks her annoyed.

"Being nice and inviting them to sit with us."

"Oh my God!" Kurt says super annoyed

"Blaine, why are you still looking at them?" Sam asks annoyed

"Mercedes just motioned that here are two empty seats and we should sit them. I nodded okay." Blaine tells him.

"Oh my God!" Sam says super annoyed at Blaine for always being nice to people.

Blaine and Sam order their coffee and walk over to the table and Blaine sits across from Mercedes and Sam sits across from Kurt, this way it won't be awkward.

"So what brings you two here?" Mercedes asks them

"Well Sam and I were trying to decide what songs to sing tomorrow and I suggested we talk about it over coffee." Blaine says to her.

"Oh that's cool. What song you thinking about Blaine?" Mercedes asks him

"Umm...I don't know." He says all nervous.

"Dude I thought you said you were thinking about singing Marry Me?" Same asks him.

Blaine and Kurt at the same time almost choke on their coffee. Blaine's eyes get really big as he looks at Sam and says "I said I wasn't sure."

"That's an interesting song choice." Kurt says nervously.

"Well I was just thinking about it." Blaine says back to him

"Maybe you should do it." Mercedes says to him.

Kurt kicks Mercedes shin under the table.

"So Sam, what song were you thinking about singing?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not sure. I have a few picked out, but can't decide." Sam tells him.

"What are they?" Mercedes asks him.

"I have thought about Fall For You, Lets Be Us Again, or Safe and Sound."

"I think you should do Lets Be Us Again." Blaine says to him.

Sam kicks him under the table.

"I think that would be a good idea." Kurt says to him.

"Well I'll have to think about it." Sam says. "So your song today in Glee was awesome Kurt."

"Thanks. I just really love this coffee shop and felt like singing about it." Kurt says to Sam.

"I'm sure that was your only reason." Blaine says as he smiles at Kurt.

Kurt looks at him all nervously and smiles.

"Well we should prolly go," Kurt says while looking at Mercedes.

"Why?" She asked him

"Because I still have to drive you back to school to get your car and then I stop my dad's work before I go home."

"Oh well then I guess we should be going. It was really good to see you two here." She says to Sam and Blaine.

"Yes it was." Blaine says back to her.

"We should do this again sometime." She says as she walks to the door.

"Yeah we should." Blaine says back to her as she waves and walks out the door.

"Again? Really?" Kurt says annoyed as they walk towards the car.

"Yes again."

"Whatever." Kurt says annoyed as he gets in and starts the car.

"Dude I can't believe you agreed with her." Sam says as he looks super annoyed.

"Agreed with what?" Blaine asked confused

"That we should do this again. I mean while I like the idea and all I also think it is awkward."

"It wasn't that awkward. I enjoyed it."

"Of course you would. Nothing seems to really bother you."

"I just always like having a good time. Hanging out with friends is always fun. I wouldn't mind to get to know Kurt a little more."

"Then ask him to sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

"And you ask Mercedes to do that."

"Umm..dude no."

"Exactly."

"Well we need to go because I still have to take you home and then go to the store."

"Okay then lets go."

Blaine goes home and practices Marry Me all night and finally decides he should rest his voice and goes to bed. He wakes up Tuesday morning sick as a dog and text Sam that he won't be at school. At Glee practice Sam explains that Blaine is sick and that he still hasn't chose the perfect song. So Mr. Schue tells them they can go on Thursday this way Blaine has time to rest his voice after being sick. The next day Sam picks Blaine up for school and the arrive at school and head to first block. After first block they go to second block and then it is lunch time.

_I really should ask him to sit with me, but what if he says no? Oh God! I can't do it. _Blaine thinks as he heads to his table and sits down. He barely pays attention to conversation all lunch period because he can't stop looking at Kurt. Lunch ends and he goes to Math. He walks in and sits down by Sam.

"Where were you the other day? I tried to call you three times to see if you wanted to get coffee." Tina says to Blaine angry and annoyed.

"I went with Sam to have coffee and I only got one of your phone calls and just as I went to answer it you had already hung up."

"Whatever." Tina shouts as she crosses her arms and sits down behind Blaine.

"There is no need to be mad at me."

Tina says nothing as sits down looking completely pissed off at Blaine.

"Dude don't worry about her. She is always pissed about something here lately."

The next day Sam picks Blaine up for school like usual. Blaine is completely bored with school all day. Until time for English. Kurt looked cute that day. He was wearing a sweater with a vest over it and a pair of jeans that looked extra good on him. Blaine stared at him all through out class. Then he caught Kurt staring at him in the hallway later that day before Glee practice. They all head into the room for Glee practice.

Mr. Schue finally walks into the room. "So Sam and Blaine are you guys ready?"

"Sure are." Sam says for both of them.

"Well good. Then Blaine how about you go first. If you are feeling like it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah I feel better so I will go first I guess." Blaine takes a deep breath and walks to the front of the room. He turns and looks at Brad and says "If you are ready then hit it." Blaine takes another deep breath and then begins to sing "Forever can never be long enough for me To feel like I've had long enough with you Forget the world now, we won't let them see But there's one thing left to do Now that the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way Marry me Today and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm Together can never be close enough for me To feel like I am close enough to you You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you" And you're beautiful Now that the wait is over And love has finally shown her my way Marry me Today and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm Promise me You'll always be Happy by my side I promise to Sing to you When all the music dies And marry me Today and everyday Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm Marry me Mm-hmm"

Everyone claps as Blaine heads back to his seat. Mr. Schue heads to the front as he says "Wow! Blaine that was incredible."

"Thank you." He says as Sam pats him on the back.

"I am just so happy by all the talent I have been seeing this week. Sam your turn is next."

Sam walks up to the front and looks at Mercedes as he smiles and winks. "So I was between a few songs, but with the help of Blaine I think this one best fits what I am going through right now. Hit it."

'Sam takes a deep breath and starts to sing "Tell me what I have to do tonight Cause I'd do anything to make it right Let's be us again I'm sorry for the way I lost my head I dont why I said the things I said Lets be us again Here I stand with everything to lose All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end Baby please, I'm reachin out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Lets be us again Us again Look at me Im way past pride Isn't there some way that we can try To be us again Even if it takes a while I'll wait right here until I see that smile That says we're us again Here I stand with everything to lose All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end Baby please, I'm reachin out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Lets be us Ohhh Baby baby, what would I do Can't imagine life without you Here I stand with everything to lose All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end Baby please I'm reachin out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Oh here I am I'm reachin out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Lets be us again Oh, lets be us again"

"Wow! You guys are just killing it this week!" Mr. Schue says all excited. "You did amazing, Sam."

"We are going to kill the competition." Quinn says.

"Yes we really are." Rachel says. "I mean with my voice we could never lose."

"Oh shut up! You are so annoying." Quinn barks at her.

"Me, annoying? Umm...If it weren't my killer voice and Mike's awesome dancing then we would never be able to win in the first place."

"Thanks, Rachel." Mike says to her.

"Oh what the hell do you even know?" Quinn yells back at her.

"Okay Okay! Enough of this!" Mr. Schue shouts. "I am tired of all this bickering back and forth. If this doesn't stop then no matter what we will not win. We have to work together as a team. I want you guys to meet me before school on Monday because I am going to spend all weekend coming up with something really good for next week. Now please try and get along. Glee is over now."

Everyone heads out of the class room and Quinn continues to glare at Rachel as she heads to her locker.

"Does that usually happen?" Kurt asks Mercedes as he is standing at her locker.

"Oh Quinn and Rachel? Yeah they don't get along to well."

"I noticed that."

"It all has to deal with Finn. Quinn feels as if Rachel stole him from her and Rachel feels like she never did that, but that Quinn will always be trying to still Finn from her. It's stupid."

"Oh."

The rest of Thursday goes by like a blur for both Kurt and Blaine as well does Friday until English class time.

By this time Kurt knows the drill. Afer Mike it is his turn. has them go in the same order each week. Kurt walks to the front of the room opens his journal and begins reading. "First entry...**Red pants are a good look for you.** Second entry...**Today was sad, shitty, and a bit lonely because you weren't here.** Third entry...**I wonder what it would be like if we ever kissed. ** Fourth entry...**I was right a ballad does amazing coming from you. ** That's it." Kurt then heads back to his desk.

_He likes my red pants. He was sad that I missed school, how cute is that? He wants to kiss me. I bet he is a good kisser. He likes when I sing ballads._

Next Blaine gets up and walks to the front of the class room, opens his journal, and begins reading. "First entry...**It's ballad week in Glee, wonder what you will sing.** Second entry...**Shit, I hate being sick and not being able to be at school to see him.** Third entry...**Finally back at school, and shit he looks so good today in those jeans.** Fourth entry...**Jeans twice in a row and Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop was an amazing choice. ** That's all I have." Blaine walks back to his seat.

_He wondered what I would sing. Well that's cute. He was sick. Poor baby. He thinks I look good. Wait...he thinks I look good. I think I am going to die. I chose a perfect song and he enjoyed it. I think he likes me._

_Now it's time to head to Glee. Wonder what Mr. Schue will have us do this week. I mean he is crazy. I hope this assignment is good. _Blaine thinks as he heads into the choir room. He sits down next to Sam and Tina is still glaring at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asks her as she glares at him and turns away.

"Seriously dude, just leave it alone." Sam suggest to him.

"I just hate her being mad at me."

About that time Mr. Schue walks into the room. "So guys I have a great idea for what we should do." He says to everyone.

"Oh God, hopefully not something dramatic again." Santana barks.

"Shut up!" Rachel yells at her.

Mr. Schue walks to the board and writes Duets on it.

"Yes! Duet week! I'm so excited! Finn and I are going to sound amazing." Rachel excitedly says as she stares at Finn.

"Not so fast Rachel." Mr. Schue says to her. "I have a new idea for this."

"There is no way this will end good." Rachel says upset. "Mr. Schue I am meant to sing with Finn."

"Calm down Rachel. I have put all of your names in this hat and one at a time you are all going to come up and draw a name out of the hat and that will be your duet partner for the week." Mr. Schue explains to everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me. I hate this idea." Rachel says all upset and dramatic.

"Rachel, this way it gives everyone a fair chance." Mr. Schue explains to her.

"There is in no way that this is fair." Rachel whines.

"Well I think it is a very interesting idea." Quinn says while glaring at Rachel.

"Oh of course you would." Rachel barks at Quinn.

"Okay enough!" Mr. Schue shouts. "Now one at a time you are going to come up here and pick a name out of the hat. Lauren how about you choose first."

Lauren walks up to the front of the room and reaches in the hat. "I got Mike." she says while nodding her head. "I think this could work."

Brittney goes next and reaches in the hat and pulls out a name. "Puck" She says slightly confused.

"Interesting." Puck says slightly unsure how this will go.

Sam walks up to the front and pulls out a name. His eyes get big as he announces the name he got. "I got Mercedes."

"Awesome!" Mercedes says truly excited to do this.

Sam walks to his seat and sits down. Blaine pats him on the back and whispers "It will be okay."

Finn walks up and reaches in the hat.

"Please let it be me, please." Rachel says anxious as she awaits who he got.

"Umm...I got Tina." Finn says to everyone.

"Oh God!" Rachel says all dramatic. "This is so not fair. This either means I will get Blaine or Kurt right?"

"Or you could get Quinn." Kurt says to her.

"Oh God no!" Rachel and Quinn both bark.

"Artie and I are still up as possible partners." Santana says all annoyed. "I mean I would pray I didn't Rachel for sure. That would be torturous."

Artie wheels to the front and reaches in and pulls out a name. "Interesting. I got Santana."

"Yes!" Santana says all excited.

Rachel looks like a sad puppy dog as her and Blaine head up to the front of the room. "Could I just duet with Blaine?" She asks Mr. Schue.

"If you pull his name out of the hat then yes." He tells her. They both take a deep breath and pull a name out of the hat at the same time. They both appear terrified as they look at the name they got.

"Umm...I got Kurt." Blaine says all nervous.

"Which means I got Quinn and am not happy at all. This is a stupid idea and I don't wanna do it." Rachel announces to everyone.

"Look I hate everything that comes out of your mouth, but maybe just for once you could be happy to be singing with me. We don't have to like each other in order to do this assignment." Quinn barks at her.

"Well good because I hate you." Rachel barks back.

"Well everyone I hope you are excited or will learn to get through this the best way possible." Mr. Schue says to them. "Lauren and Mike and Santana and Artie come ready to sing tomorrow."

"Will do Mr. Schue!" Artie says all excited.

"Well that is all I have for Glee today." Mr. Schue says as everyone leaves.

"Holy shit, Sam!" Blaine says they head to Sam locker.

"I know!" Sam says loudly back at him. "How the hell am I going to sing with Mercedes?"

"Really?! I don't think that is the issue here. I have to sing with Kurt!" Blaine shouts at him.

"Calm down dude."

"I can't be calm! This is Kurt we are talking about. The guy I like. How can I be calm?"

"Ask him to sit with us at lunch tomorrow and pick out a song."

"Oh shit! Then we will have to practice it at least a couple times!"

"Well me and Mercedes will have to do the same thing. We can all get together and do it."

"I'm glad you are remaining so calm about this!" Blaine says statistically.

"I'm not calm, but you are freaking out enough for the both of us. Honestly I am scared to death at how this go."

"Fine I will just have him sit with us tomorrow and figure it all out then."

Sam drops Blaine off at his house and then heads home.

"Mercedes, how the hell am I suppose to this?" Kurt asks her as he drives her home.

"You will do fine."

"This is not something that will just be fine! This is Blaine we are talking about. Aka, Mr. Perfection."

"Kurt, you sound amazing. The two of you will do great."

"I'm not worried about how we will sound! I am worried about it being Blaine! I really like him and I hope I don't get all stupid when I am around him. Oh God!"

"Kurt seriously it will be okay."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to sing the person you like."

"What gives you the idea I don't like Sam?"

"He sang that song about you the other day in Glee and you barely seemed to notice."

"Oh I noticed. I just didn't make it out to be a big deal. I still like him."

"Oh my God! Well then I guess we will just have to freak out all week together."

"I guess so. Well I will see you tomorrow." Mercedes says as she gets out of the car.

"See ya."

Kurt heads home and is terrified as to what song that he will have to sing with Blaine. _I guess I need to come up with at least one choice even though I would rather do this with anyone else in the world. Oh shit!_ Kurt spends most of the night in his room trying to find the perfect song for him and Blaine to sing. It freaks him out that he has found a few but the message behind them is not what he is trying to say. He continues to look and stumbles upon one that could be a really good choice. It says exactly what he is feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam picks Blaine up for school the next morning.

"So are you gonna ask him to sit with us at lunch today?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Blaine says unsure.

"Really? Dude it is already Tuesday. You really need to choose a song."

"Look I know we do, but I'm not sure what song we should do and I bet he hasn't even came up with one. Plus we still have tomorrow."

"Just don't wait to long."

"Sam, he's just amazing and I am afraid that he will not like me the way I like him."

"Dude, you are crazy. He likes you a lot."

"How do you know that?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"It's obvious."

They arrive at school and Blaine and Sam head inside. They make it through the first two classes and then it is lunch time. Mercedes walks over to the table and sits down next to Blaine.

"I thought you were sitting with Kurt, today?" Blaine asks her

"I am. I told him to come sit with all of us." Mercedes informs him.

"Oh." Blaine says as he takes a big gulp.

Sam is sitting across from Blaine and Kurt walks up. "Can I sit by you Sam?" Kurt asks nervous.

"Yes you can sit by me." Sam says to him.

"So Mercedes have you and Sam chose a song to sing yet?" Kurt asks Mercedes.

"Not yet." Mercedes says looking at Kurt with a death stare.

"Well...umm...I had an idea of a song we could do." Sam says nervously.

"What song was that?" She asks couriously.

"I was thinking Sparks Fly or Crazy Love or Mine or Stereo Hearts. I mean those were just a few I thought of last night."

"I like Sparks Fly...we could do that one."

"Okay. Yeah that will work. We will need to practice."

"You could always come over to my house." Blaine suggest. "Kurt can come too. We still need to figure out a song anyways."

"Yeah I guess that will work." Sam says.

"I guess we could come after dinner." Mercedes suggest.

"No, don't be silly. You guys can eat dinner at my house. My mom won't mind at all." Blaine tells them.

"Well then okay. How about we just head there after school? Will that work with you Kurt?" Mercedes asks him since he has been silent this whole time.

"Yeah that...that..should work." Kurt says.

They finish lunch and go to the last two classes of the day and then it is time for Glee Club. They walk in and Kurt and Mercedes sit down. Blaine walks over and sits a seat away from Kurt.

_Well holy shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! He is sitting a seat away from me. Damn he smells great. Oh God! I hope I'm not blushing too much. _

"Santana and Artie it your turn to go first. You guys are ready, aren't you?" Mr. Schue asks them.

"Yes we are ready." Artie says as he rolls up to the front of the room.

Santana looks at Brad and yells hit it. Artie begins to sing "I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you..."

Santana sings "And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window, If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,..."

Artie sings "But more than anything, more than anything,..."

They sing together "My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish..."

Santana sings "I hope you never look back, but ya never forget, All the ones who love you, in the place you left, I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, And you help somebody every chance you get, Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, And you always give more than you take..."

Artie sings "But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,..."

They both sing " My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish."

They finish singing the song and everyone claps. "Now before you sit back down I want you to tell everyone why you chose that song." Mr. Schue says to them.

Santana looks at Artie and then looks at everyone else "We decided on the song together. I liked the message it brings."

Artie interrupts her "Yeah I want Santana to accomplish all her dreams and I want her wishes in life to come true. So that is why we decided on this song."

_Holy shit! We have to tell why we decided on the song. Shit! We are gonna be in trouble. _Blaine thinks as Santana and Artie head to their seats.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Well I am fucked! I now have to tell everyone I like him! Holy shit! _Kurt thinks as Mike and Lauren head to the front of the room.

"We decided to do Footloose because it is Mike's favorite song and I could less about doing this." Lauren says and then yells at Brad to hit it.

Mike starts singing "Been working so hard I'm punching my card Eight hours for what Oh, tell me what I got..."

Lauren sings "I've got this feeling That times are holding me down I'll hit the ceiling Or else I'll tear up this town..."

They both sing "Now I gotta cut loose, footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose..."

Lauren sings "You're playing so cool Obeying every rule Deep way down in your heart You're burning yearning for Somebody to tell you..."

Mike sings "That life ain't passing you by I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even try You'll get by if you'd only..."

They both sing "Cut loose, footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose..."

Lauren sings "Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh"

Mike sings "Cut footloose"

Lauren sings "Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh"

Mike sings "Cut footloose"

Lauren sings "Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh"

Mike sings "Cut footloose"

Lauren sings "Oooooooo"

Mike sings "You've got to turn me around And put your feet on the ground Gotta take the hold of all  
I'm turning it loose.."

They both sing "Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose Footloose footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody everybody cut footloose."

They finish singing the song and everyone claps. "You guys did awesome. Mike really good work on that dancing. I think you should teach us some of those moves for regionals." Mr Schue tells him.

"Yeah I could do that." Mike says as he nods his head.

"Okay so tomorrow I want Puck and Brittney, and Tina and Finn to come ready." Mr. Schue tells them.

"Well I hope I die before then." Brittney says and confuses the whole room.

"I don't think will happen Britt." Santana says to her confused.

"It's just Lord Tubbington has been giving me this look like he wants to eat me. He read my diary and figured out I wasn't feeding him his normal cat food and I think he is going to get the cat mofia to come kill me."

"Okay. Well I will see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Schue says and the class leaves.

Mercedes hops in the car with Kurt and they head over to Blaine's house. Sam and Blaine head to Blaine's house as well. They all arrive at the same time and Blaine walks up and unlocks the door.

"I called my mom and she said you guys can stay for dinner and that we are free to go to my room to practice." Blaine tells everyone as he leads them to his room in the basement.

"Why is your room in the basement?" Mercedes asks.

"It's the biggest room in the house." Blaine explains to her.

"Oh."

They walk into the room and Kurt is in shock at how big it is. There is a bed sitting against the far wall in the middle. To the left is a dresser against the wall and a little ways down is a desk with a computer sitting on it. On the right wall there is a sliding door which leads into a walk in closet. Down the wall from that is another dresser. The room is quite clean and in the middle of the room is a huge rug. There are four bean bag chairs sitting against the wall near the bed along with a night stand on the right and window on the left side. The room is painted a light green because it brings Blaine happiness. He has pictures of his friends above his bed and a Wicked poster above his desk. Sitting on top of the dresser nearest the bed is a television and DVD player. Above the television is another poster. It is a Star Wars poster that Sam bought him when they saw the movie in 3D last year. His bedspread is light brown. His mom got it for him on sale since his dog puked on the other one. They all grab a bean bag chair and sit in the middle of the room in a circle. Blaine sits between Sam and Mercedes and Kurt sits across from him.

"Well Sam I guess we should practice."

"I guess so."

Blaine turns the music on, on his phone and turns it down sorta low. Sam and Mercedes run through the song a couple times and Blaine can't stop looking at Kurt.

_He keeps staring at me and I can't help but smile. Oh shit! He looks so good. _Kurt thinks as Mercedes and Sam finish the song for a third time.

"So what do you think?" Sam asks Kurt

"I think you guys did amazing."

"Yes you guys did great." Blaine tells them.

"Sam why did you choose this song?" Mercedes asks him.

"Umm...uh...umm..." Sam stammers not sure what to say.

"I think it is because he likes you." Kurt blurts out.

"Uh...Kurt? What gives you that idea?" Mercedes asks him.

"Because he does. I mean it is more than obvious that he wants you back. I mean he can't stop looking at you and he basically sang a song for you in Glee saying he was an idiot for messing things up and he wishes it was the way it use to be. I'm right aren't I?" He asks while looking right at Sam.

"Even if he were right I don't think she feels that way about him. Do you Mercedes?" Blaine asks her.

"Umm...uh...umm...uh..." Mercedes stammers.

"So what song are you two thinking about doing?" Sam asks Blaine.

"Don't go changing the subject. You guys like each other, don't you?" Blaine asks.

"Look I screwed up really bad. She was and is the love of my life, but then I moved away and now I am back and I told her long distance sucks and we just can't do this and I know I hurt her. I mean I said some hurtful things that day we broke up. But she did too. I am willing to forgive her, you. I forgive you for the shit you said to me and about me to Blaine. But I still like you a lot. Honestly I love you and I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I will wait as long as you need me to. I just hope it isn't much longer because I am about to go insane." Sam says as he looks at her.

"Umm...I don't know what to say. I still like you as well. I forgive you for all the shit you said and I am sorry for all the shit I said to you and about you to Blaine. Who I knew would end up telling you. Sam, I really like you a lot. If you are willing to give this another go then so am I."

"I so am willing to give this another go. I promise things will be amazing."

Then Sam leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back.

About that time Blaine phones starts ringing. He answers it. "Hello. What? That sucks. Yeah I guess so. Okay. I will see you later."

"Who was that?" Sam asks as he pulls away from the lip lock they had going on.

"It was my mom. She won't be home until really late and Dad is out of town for some job thing. She said for us to just go out to eat instead." Blaine explains to them.

"Well I guess we can figure out our song later." Kurt says to Blaine.

"I guess so."

They leave and go to Chipotle to eat and afterward Sam takes Blaine home and then he heads home. Kurt runs Mercedes home and heads home himself. The next day at school it is time for lunch and Blaine asks Kurt to sit with them. Kurt sits across from Blaine.

"So what song did you have in mind?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"I had a couple in mind. I was thinking The Way You Smile, Teenage Dream, or You Belong With Me. Those are a few I thought of."

"What was the first one?"

"The Way You Smile."

"I have only heard it a couple times. I would have to listen to it again."

"Well you could come over to my house after school and we could work on it." Kurt suggest super nervous.

"Yeah I guess I could."

"Okay well then you could stay for dinner if you would like."

"Sounds like a good idea."

They finish lunch and go to the last two classes and before Glee Kurt runs up to Mercedes who is standing next to Sam holding his hand. "Shit!" Kurt screams.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes asks him.

"So at lunch I...I...could you please go away?" He asks Sam.

"Umm...you like Blaine right? I bet you asks him over to practice your song. Didn't you?" Sam says.

"Mercedes!" Kurt shouts. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"She didn't tell me. Dude it is so obvious. You were so nervous yesterday."

"Well shit! Yeah I asks him to come over and I am freakin out."

"Calm down. It will be okay. If you need me I am just a phone call away." Mercedes reminds him.

"Okay. I can do this."

They walk into Glee Club and Puck stands up from his seat. "Mr. Schue can me and Britt go first?"

"Be my guest." Mr. Schue says to him.

"Hit it.." He yells to Brad and then Puck starts singing "I'm bringing sexy back Them other boys don't know how to act I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack..."

Britt sings "Dirty babe You see these shackles Baby I'm your slave..."

Puck sings "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way..."

Britt sings "Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it..."

Puck sings " VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're twerking with..."

They both sing "Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it..."

Britt sings "Get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it..."

Puck sings "Get your sexy on I'm bringing sexy back Them other fuckers don't know how to act Come let me make up for the things you lack 'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast..."

They both sing "Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're twerking with Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it..."

Britt sings "I'm bringing sexy back.."

Puck sings "You mother fuckers watch how I attack If that's your girl you better watch your back Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact..."

They both sing "Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're twerking with Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it"

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asks when they finish singing.

"Yeah she makes a good point." Tina says annoyed.

"Puck, why did you guys choose that song?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Well I am the sexiest thing in this room and everyone knows it." Puck says with a smile on his face.

"And I'm hotter than any of you." Britt adds.

"Well okay. Next time no songs with cuss words in them. You two may have a seat now." Mr. Schue says confused as to what they all just witnessed. "Finn and Tina it is your turn."

Finn stands up and says "We chose this song because this week has been rough not spending as much time as we would like with Rachel and Mike. So we want them to know that they can Keep Holding On and we will make it through this week."

"Oh how cheesy." Santana barks.

"Well hit it." Finn says to Brad.

Finn starts singing "You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand..."

Tina sings " When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in..."

They both sing "Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..."

Finn sings "So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Before the doors close And it comes to an end..."

Tina sings "With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah..."

Then out of no where Tina burst into tears. Brad stops playing the piano. "Tina are you okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah...I just love Mike so much that I couldn't stop thinking about much I love hom and am really there for him." Tina says between the sobs.

"Okay well I guess we are done." Finn says confused and heads to seat by Rachel.

Tina walks back and sits down by Mike. "Well that was interesting today." Mr. Schue says. "The rest of you will be singing tomorrow so I hope you are all ready."

Glee ends and Kurt walks up to Blaine. "So I guess you can ride with me, if you want?" Kurt says to him.

"Yeah that will work." Blaine says and they head out to Kurt's car.

They get in the car and Kurt turns on the radio and Don't Stop Believing comes on and they both belt it out as they head to Kurt's house. The song ends and they both start laughing.

"I guess no one can resist singing that song." Kurt says to Blaine.

"I guess not. I mean it is pretty epic though."

"True."

_I should tell him how I feel. I really should. I bet he would just laugh at me. Never mind. _Kurt thinks as they pull into Kurt's drive way.

They walk upstairs to Kurt's bedroom and it is smaller than Blaine's. The bed basically takes up the whole room with a small dresser to the right of the door and a closet along the left wall. With a door that leads to a nice size bathroom straight ahead. They listen to the song three times and then Blaine looks at Kurt who is sitting at the head of the bed and notices he is smiling.

"Kurt I need to ask you something." Blaine says seriously.

"Yes?" Kurt says confused as to what he is about to asks.

"Do you like me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was silent for a full minute.

"Kurt? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you, Blaine."

"Well..."

"Why would you think that?"

"3 red polos in one week."

"You're not the only one who wears red polos."

"I know that. But why are you not answering my question. It's a simple yes or no. Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you as my friend."

Blaine's heart dropped to his stomach. "So not in a romantic way?"

"Friends, Blaine, friends."

"Oh." Blaine said sadly and a bit disappointed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. We really should go over this song one more time and then I have to leave."

"I thought you were staying for supper..."

"My mom text me and she said she needs help with something and needs me to come home as soon as we are done."

"Oh" Kurt says sadly.

So they went over the song one more time and then Kurt waled Blaine to the door and he left. On Blaine's way home he called Sam.

"Hey." Blaine said sadly as Sam answered the phone.

"What's wrong with you dude?"

"I asked Kurt if he liked me."

"And...I want all the details."

"There aren't any details to share with you. I asked him and he asked why and I said 3 red polos and he said you're not the only one who wears those. I was like I know and stop beating around the bush. Do you like me? He was like as a friend. And I was like so not in a romantic way. He was like friends Blaine friends. Then we went over the duet one more time and I said my mom had text me and I had to go."

"Oh no...I am so sorry. I was sure he liked you. Are you okay?"

"No I'm really sad. I really liked him and had he of said yes then I was going to tell him how I felt about him. But now I can't do that one."

"Dude, do you wanna come over and we can order pizza and watch Star Wars? This way you can get it off of your mind."

"Yeah I will be there in five minutes."

"See ya then."

They got off the phone and Blaine turned the car around and headed to Sam house. In the mean time Kurt was feeling awful for lying. He decided to call Mercedes.

"Hey." Kurt said completely unenthusiastic.

"What is wrong with you?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"I just lied to Blaine."

"About what?"

"He asked me if I liked him."

"You said no. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't say no. I said just as a friend. Then he said so not in a romantic way? I said friends Blaine friends. Then we practice the song one more time and he left because his mom said she needed help with something, which I am sure was a complete lie. I just feel awful about lying. I bet he hates me now."

"Blaine doesn't hate people. I mean he is the nicest person ever. I'm sorry you are feeling like crap. I am calling Rachel and we are both coming over. I will bring the popcorn and she is going to ring the ice cream. We are going to watch Mean Girls to bring your spirits up. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay."

They got off the phone and Mercedes called Rachel.

"We need ice cream right now." Was the first thing Mercedes said when Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello, Mercedes. What is going on? Why do we need ice cream?"

"Kurt. I'll explain later just get over to my house and we are headed to his house to watch Mean Girls."

"Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Finn who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Finn, I have to go. Ice cream emergency."

"Is Mercedes okay?" He asked.

"Not Mercedes, it's Kurt. I'm not sure what is going on. She said she would explain once I got there."

"Okay. Well we can just hang out tomorrow." Finn said and he kissed her and out the door she went.

Blaine arrived at Sam's house and was a mess by the time he arrived. He had been crying ever since they got off the phone. He walked up to the door, wiped his eyes, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Sam opened the door and Blaine went inside.

"Let's go up to my room. Mom is watching television down here."

"Okay." Blaine said sadly

"So you just came out and asked him?" Sam said once they made it up to his room.

"Well not exactly. We had listened to the song a couple times and went over it. The third time Kurt couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was smiling as if he was thinking about someone. I was sure that some one was me. I mean he had looked at me a couple times even. I wanted to know who he was thinking about. I was gonna ask him who are you thinking about and when I opened my mouth out came...do you like me?"

"Oh wow. I can't believe you asked him. I am shocked that he said no. Because Merv=cedes was pretty sure that he liked you too."

"What do you mean she was pretty sure?"

"Well she had hinted at me one time that she had talked to Kurt and he wouldn't shut up about you. It was like all he ever talked about."

"That can't be true. Not if he said just as a friend."

"Maybe he was lying."

That got Blaine to thinking. _What if Sam is right? What if he was just lying? But why would he lie about this? _"What would give him reason to lie about this?"

"Because maybe he isn't sure how you feel and he didn't want to say yes and then you end up saying no and being weirded out by it."

"But that wouldn't be weird, because I like him."

"I know you do, but he doesn't know you do."

"Oh my God. I bet you are right. I bet he was just lying to me. I bet he does like me, but is scared because he isn't sure how I feel. Sam I have to let him know how I feel."

"Woah...hold on there. You can't go and tell him how you feel now."

"Why not?"

"Because he lied to you for a reason and he is going to hold on to that lie until he can't keep it up anymore and then he will come out and tell you the truth."

"How long will that be?"

"It could be days, or weeks, or even months. But eventually the guilt will eat him alive and he will tell the truth."

"How do you know this?"

"Because that is what happened with me and Mercedes. She acted as if she didn't like me when she really did and eventually she just had to tell me."

"So now I guess I just wait."

"You just wait."

"I hate waiting, but if it is what I have to do then so be it."

"Good for you. Now can we please watch this movie?"

"Yes let's do that."

"Okay you put it in and I will get the door. I'm pretty sure it's the pizza."

"Okay."

Rachel arrives at Mercedes house and they immediately get into Mercedes car and head to Kurt's house. On the way Mercedes explains everything to Rachel.

"So he just lied to him?" Rachel says still in shock.

"Apparently so."

"Why would he do that?"

"Not sure."

They pull up to Kurt's house and head to the door. Kurt opens the door and they come in. They go straight upstairs to Kurt's room where he already has the bowls ready for the popcorn and ice cream. They decided to eat ice cream and then maybe some popcorn later.

"What made you lie to him?" Rachel asks.

"I am scared I guess. Scared he doesn't feel the same way. I don't want things to be awkward between us. He is a great friend to have."

"Kurt, I don't think things would have been awkward." Mercedes says to him.

"Why is that?"

"I am pretty sure he likes you."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Sam says he talks about you a lot."

"Oh god. I am just scared to admit that I like him to him. He is so perfect and I don't want to screw things up."

"I understand that. You need to take time and figure out if you are ready for how this will change the friendship. I mean it could go good or it could go bad." Rachel says as Mercedes nudges her side with her elbow.

"It won't go bad Kurt. Don't listen to her."

"Oh god. I just need some time to figure out how to tell him I was lying. Can we just get my mind off of this and watch the movie?"

"Sure." Mercedes says as she puts the movie in and presses play.

Back at Sam's house Blaine is slightly crying. Sam looks over at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish he wouldn't have lied to me." Blaine says as he wipes his tear. "Oh and on top of all this I have to sing a flirty duet with him tomorrow." Blaine lets out sigh.

Back at Kurt's house they are still watching the movie when all of a sudden Kurt yells shit really loud.

"Hell, Kurt. You scared me." Mercedes shouts.

"Yeah you scared me too." Rachel says.

"What is wrong?" They both ask.

"We have to sing a flirty duet tomorrow. Shit I am going to lose it."


End file.
